Save The Hero
by Queen of True Love
Summary: The Flock has saved the world and finally gotten rid of Itex. But since Max was strong enough to save the world, who's strong enough to save the hero? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. **

**This is a little one shot based on Beyonce's song, Save the Hero. It's a great song and I recommended you listen to it while reading it.**

Max POV

"Hey Max, you okay hon?" My mother came and sat next to me on the balcony that overlooked the fields where the flock and Ella were playing.

"Yeah Mom, I'm good." I answered back, which was a lie, considering. Of course, you must be wondering what is going on.

Here's the deal then. A couple of weeks ago, we managed to branch out to other Itex governments through the UN and managed to destroy them, not after a couple of hostage situations, a few concussions, Jeb helping and a whole load of shenanigans. Through this, we managed to save the world as planned and all, but we lost Jeb in the process. He was trying to get the information for us to get the last Itex when the messed with the machine thingies in the plane he was on and it exploded in mid-air.

There was no hope to save him.

I took it the worst out of the flock of course which is why my mom was asking me if I was alright.

"Okay then, if you're sure. I'll just go and finish dinner then." She got up, kissed me on the forehead and threw over her shoulder, "its Enchiladas tonight!"

I smiled when I saw the flock look up hungrily. They loved enchiladas. Immediately they dropped what they were doing and raced into the house, knocking each other over. I laughed at Iggy and Ella bumping into each other, becoming entangled and knocking everyone over except Fang.

Fang. Right. About him, I liked him, a lot. Problem was though, is that I wouldn't admit it. I wasn't even sure if he liked me back, despite Angel's protests.

I sort of spaced out next, because I jumped when Fang landed right next to me, big black wings and all. Then he just sat there gazing out just like I was. Everyone already made it inside, judging from the dinner commotions downstairs.

_I lie alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_I'm left with no shoulder_

_Everybody wants to lead on me_

_I guess I'm their solider_

"Aren't you coming down to eat?" Fang finally spoke, turning his head toward me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not really hungry right now." The truth was, I didn't have an appetite for anything anymore. Itex was gone, so I had nothing to fight, the flock was safe so I had nothing to protect but my broken self.

_Who's gonna be mine?_

"Come on Max! You haven't been eating lately. I'm getting worried." Fang said.

"I'm fine." I countered. He sighed.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not"

"I said I'm fine!"

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_When she's left all alone,_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl?_

_After she saves the world?_

Fang grabbed my chin, made me turn to face him and looked me in the eye.

"No, you are not." He said it with a lot of force, which coming from Fang was scary. His brown eyes shined through my own (which were now tear-filled) and scrutinized my face and body.

"Max, you can't keep going on like this. You are too thin and you're not yourself." He whispered.

_I bottle all my hurt inside_

_I guess I'm living a lie_

_Inside my mind each day I die_

_What could bring me back to life?_

"I- Fang, I don't know what to do." I answered, the tears were spilling now, and I had no control anymore. He let go of my chin and pulled me closer to him.

_A simple word, a gesture_

_Someone to say you're beautiful_

_Come find this buried treasure_

_Rainbows lead to a pot of gold._

"That's what I'm here for. I love you Max." His declaration was said in my ear, surprising me enough to say the same back.

"I love you too, Fan-"

I was cut off by a fierce kiss on the lips. He tasted like Cinnamon and musk, sweat and strength. All Fang. I sighed into the kiss and leaned into him.

_I've given to much of myself and now it's driving me crazy_

_I'm crying out for help_

_Sometimes I wish someone would just come here and save me_

_Save me from myself!_

In that moment, he has become my rock, my everything. I wasn't afraid as I thought I was and I felt stronger than ever before. Slowly I felt Fang smile against my lips, encouraging my own to do the same.

When we broke, he smiled into me and looked at me with love that I never knew he had.

"Come on, Maximum. Let's get some Enchiladas." We both laughed at that and jumped off of the balcony, flying into the kitchen with everyone else.

Iggy, Ella and Gazzy were having a mini food fight, Nudge and Angel and my mother were talking quietly. I smiled and sat next to Fang content with everything. But one thing got my hair on end.

"Hey Fang? Where's Total and Akila?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." Fang replied.

"Oh" I blushed and began to eat.

_Who's there to save the hero? _

_Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world?_

Fang. That's who.

**Well then. Read and Review my loves!**

**QTL**


End file.
